Maleficent
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: —No me interesa el poder o dominar a nadie, Jim —dijo Sherlock mirando el firmamento. Atardecía y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de diferentes tonalidades —. Los fae no somos como los humanos que necesitan dominar o ser dominados, no tenemos reyes, ni casas, o títulos de nobleza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Maleficent pertenece a Disney y está basada en el cuento popular de la Bella Durmiente.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **—No me interesa el poder o dominar a nadie, Jim —dijo Sherlock mirando el firmamento. Atardecía y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de diferentes tonalidades —. Los _fae_ no somos como los humanos que necesitan dominar o ser dominados, no tenemos reyes, ni casas, o títulos de nobleza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Maleficient**

**Capítulo 01.- Amor de humano, es dominación**

Las Ciénegas, uno de los pocos territorios en el mundo del hombre en el que los _fae_, aún vivían; ellos eran felices, confiaban los unos en los otros, no tenían rey, pues no lo necesitaban, pero de entre ellos, sobresalía un pequeño, habitante de un frondoso sauce. Sherlock no era un niño común, era de los últimos de su especie. A pesar de su corta edad, era fuerte, tenía grandes alas que arrastraba al caminar, largos cuernos coronaban de su cabeza, además, poseía unos hermosos ojos que cambiaban al capricho de la luz.

El joven _fae_ era muy curioso y observador (lo que en ocasiones podía meterlo en problemas), bastaba unos segundos para poder descubrir hasta los más íntimos detalles de quien tuviera enfrente.

Sherlock surcaba los cielos, buscando algún nuevo misterio; jamás había traspasados las fronteras que dividían las Ciénegas del mundo del hombre, no porque le temiera a los humanos, era más bien, por considerarlos estúpidos, aburridos y sin gracia alguna. ¿Qué de interesante podían tener? No eran capaces de volar, cambiar de forma, usar magia y eran tan frágiles como una hoja, enfermaban y morían con facilidad.

Bajó a tierra al escuchar las chillantes voces de tres pequeñas hadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el niño. El trío, le contó que los _Ents_, habían atrapado un humano robando en el lago de cristal. Curioso por naturaleza, Sherlock se apresuró a ir al lugar que le indicaron.

Era imposible que un humano pudiese traspasar las fronteras y llegar tan lejos.

Sherlock aterrizó entre dos criaturas, eran una clase de árboles humanoides, que al ver al niño, hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Estaban sobre una roca plana, en la orilla del lago de cristal, quien debía su nombre a los diamantes y a lo cristalino de sus aguas, que brillaban con los rayos del sol.

—Un humano logró infiltrarse —dijo uno de los seres en tono de disculpa, pero Sherlock no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en los matorrales.

—Sal, no te haremos nada —unos segundos de duda, pero finalmente emergió de las sombras —. Eres pequeño—.

—Por supuesto, soy un niño, al igual que tú —dijo ofendido.

—Regresa lo que has robado—.

—Yo no he robado nada —Sherlock bufó molesto, los _Ents_ lo se movieron para intimidar al humano, quien, finalmente, sacó un diamante del tamaño de una manzana y se lo entregó al fae.

Sherlock contempló la joya, antes de dejarla caer en el agua, los _Ents, _dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, perdiéndose entre la vegetación.

Sherlock acompañó al humano a los límites de las Ciénegas.

—De haber sabido que la tirarías…

—No la tiré, la regresé a casa.

—Soy Jim Moriarty —dice el niño, extendiendo su mano. El joven _fae_ levanta una ceja; no veía malas intenciones en el humano.

—Sherlock—el _fae_ gimió de dolor cuando estrechó la mano de Jim.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? —

—El hierro, lastima —Jim, miró su anillo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo quitó y arrojó lejos, para volver a ofrecer su mano al _fae_.

Moriarty iba todos los días a visitar a Sherlock, con el tiempo, ambos niños se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían; los dos poseían mentes prodigiosas, capaces de crear un sinfín de problemas a las pobres hadas que tuvieran la desdicha de toparse con ellos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y estos en años. Y como suele suceder en la mayoría de las veces; la amistad se convirtió en algo más.

Sherlock y Jim se encontraban sentados en el pasto, desde ese punto, podían apreciar el castillo, ese que tanto ambicionaba poseer Moriarty.

—Cuando yo sea rey, haré que todos te adoren como a un dios —dijo Jim tomando las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas.

— ¡Aburrido! —se quejó el _fae_ separándose del humano para poder estirarse cual largo era en el pasto.

— ¿Es que no lo deseas?, ¿no te gustaría tener a todos besándote los pies? Eres el más poderoso de todos, si quisieras, podrías tener el mundo a tus pies—.

—No me interesa el poder o dominar a nadie, Jim —dijo Sherlock mirando el firmamento. Atardecía y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de diferentes tonalidades —. Los _fae_ no somos como los humanos que necesitan dominar o ser dominados, no tenemos reyes, ni casas, o títulos de nobleza.

Jim frunció el ceño, realmente no comprendía al joven alado.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene tener tanto poder sino se disfruta? —cuestionó Moriarty, se colocó sobre Sherlock, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran intencionalmente.

Sherlock gimió ante la nueva sensación; jamás había experimentado algo igual; pues el placer carnal era algo ajeno en los seres nacidos de la magia.

Moriarty sonrió, feliz de que sus acciones estuvieran surtiendo efecto.

—Sherlock, déjame mostrarte el poder que tienes sobre de mí y yo sobre de ti —susurró Jim a milímetros de la boca del fae —. Esto se llama beso de verdadero amor, la fuerza más poderosa del universo —. Finalmente, unió sus labios.

Sherlock contestó con torpeza, pero fue suficiente para que Moriarty intensificara el contacto. Sus manos vagaban por debajo de las ropas del fae, arrancando gemidos de placer.

No supo en qué momento quedó desnudo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, el _fae_ sólo quería sentir.

La boca de Moriarty hizo un camino de saliva, desde la barbilla, hasta el pecho de Sherlock. Jim se detuvo para jugar con las tetillas de éste, mordiéndolas, chupándolas, hasta dejarlas erectas y húmedas.

La respiración de Sherlock era acelerada. No sabía lo que Moriarty le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, pero le agradaba; era como si su ser comenzara a hacerse fuego, le agradaba.

El humano volvió a atrapar los labios del _fae_, luego su cuello, su perfecto pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo, robándole más y más gemidos de placer. Una osada mano se cerró en el miembro de Sherlock, comenzando a bombearlo, mientras que la otra se colaba entre los glúteos.

Sherlock se removió incómodo, sus alas comenzaban a entumecerse, Moriarty lo notó, por lo que hizo al fae ponerse en cuatro y así, sin aguardar más, lo penetró.

El dolor fue indescriptible. Sherlock sintió que lo estaban partiendo, pasó mucho antes de que la agonía permitiera entrar al placer, y finalmente, los dos llegaron al clímax.

—Amor… dominación… no importa como lo llames, al final, es lo mismo —murmuró Moriarty antes de besar a un exhausto Sherlock en los labios.

_Continuará…_

…

Bueno, esté fic es porque abrí mi bocota y aposté que ganaba México en el partido que tuvo antes de Holanda (No se acuerda con quien fue), pero también es por un regalo para Cesia por su cumpleaños, espero que te guste, aunque mi regalo esta algo retrasado XD

El fic contará con tres capítulos, así que nos vemos en el segundo.


	2. El amor es debilidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Maleficent pertenece a Disney y está basada en el cuento popular de la Bella Durmiente.  
**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen**: —No me interesa el poder o dominar a nadie, Jim —dijo Sherlock mirando el firmamento. Atardecía y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de diferentes tonalidades —. Los fae no somos como los humanos que necesitan dominar o ser dominados, no tenemos reyes, ni casas, o títulos de nobleza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Maleficent**

**Capítulo 02.-El amor es debilidad**

Sherlock observó las Ciénegas desde lo alto, habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que Moriarty lo visitó. El fae frunció el ceño pues a lo lejos vislumbro a un halcón; chasqueó la lengua y bajó a tierra, el ave le siguió inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto al halcón quien tomó forma humana en cuanto Sherlock hizo un movimiento con la mano. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellera negra y larga, su nombre era Anthea, la mensajera de su hermano.

—Es hora de regresar —Sherlock bufó en respuesta.

—Aún me quedan cincuenta años—.

—El mundo mortal es tan… simple —dijo una voz masculina, Anthea volvió a su forma de ave y se posó en el hombro del recién llegado. Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, lo observaba con ojo crítico.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz, no había visto a ningún miembro de su familia desde que lo dejaron en ese lugar, cuando sólo tenía dos años. No es que le molestara su vida en las Ciénegas, disfrutaba de su libertad, más que otra cosa.

Mycroft agitó sus alas. El último bastión en el mundo humano en el que las criaturas mágicas podían vivir en paz, el único en donde las cosas eran como en eras pasadas.

—Mami quiere que regreses a casa —Sherlock se cruzó de brazos, ¿en serio?, después de tanto tiempo ¿quería que regresara? Pero entonces recordó a Jim.

—Ya puedes irte, Mycroft —el aludido lo miró un segundo antes de sonreír con superioridad.

— ¿De veras, Sherlock? —no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para saber lo que le sucedía a su hermano. —El amor… —hizo una mueca de asco —es una debilidad. Una tontería usada por los humanos para cometer actos viles.

—Ya te puedes ir, Mycroft —dijo Sherlock, antes de levantar el vuelo y alejarse de su hermano.

Anthea volvió a tomar forma humana, esta vez, por la magia de su jefe.

— ¿Quiere que lo mantenga vigilado? —Mycroft negó con la cabeza, por el momento, dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así.

—Regresemos, debo informarle a mami.

…

El reino cercano a las Ciénegas era próspero, sin embargo, su gente no era feliz, pues su rey, un hombre cruel y caprichoso, deseaba hacerse con la tierra de las hadas para ampliar su territorio.

Richard Hooper II, estaba obsesionado con las Ciénegas. Creía firmemente, que aquellas criaturas, no debían poseer tan vasto y rico territorio. No. Esos inmundos seres debían estar en el abismo más profundo del infierno, donde pertenecían. Por esa razón, preparó a su ejército.

El rey contempló los límites de sus dominios con los de las Ciénegas, pronto, esas endemoniadas criaturas serían destruidas y a él sería admirado como el héroe que salvó a su gente. Dio el discurso necesario para infundir valor a sus hombres y los prepararlos para la batalla.

Cuando estaban por iniciar el ataque, un ser alto con largos cuernos y enormes alas apareció frente a ellos. Era la viva representación de un ángel caído, un vil demonio que seguro intentaba tomar sus almas.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —dijo con voz profunda que pudo ser escuchada hasta por el más alejado de los soldados.

…

Sherlock experimentaba con nuevas clases de magia; quería saber si podía infundirle inteligencia a una criatura de rocas, hasta ahora, los resultados no eran los deseados, pero no se daba por vencido.

Su cuerpo se tensó, algo estaba por suceder. Lo sentía en el aire.

Extendió sus alas y levantó el vuelo; desde lo alto, pudo apreciar el enorme ejército que se cernía sobre las Ciénegas. Humanos corruptos que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Sherlock no sentía especial desagrado por los llamados "homo sapiens", pero jamás les permitiría poner un pie en su territorio.

Los mortales se preparaban para atacarlos; podía sentir su odio, sed de sangre y avaricia crecer a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Aterrizó de golpe en los límites de las Ciénegas, haciendo que los humanos le miraran expectantes.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —. Dijo con voz profunda que pudo ser escuchada hasta por el más alejado de los soldados—. Soy el rey Richard y te ordeno, criatura, que te rindas —habló el humano. Sherlock batió sus alas, su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus cuernos se vieran más intimidantes de lo que ya eran.

—Tú no eres mi rey.

Richard dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada, levantó la mano e hizo una señal para que atacaran. Una simple criatura como esa no iba a detenerle.

El rey humano sonrió con la anticipación de un triunfo que no llegaría. El cielo se había oscurecido de pronto y fuertes relámpagos castigaban a su ejército, por si fuera poco, los árboles también los atacaban.

El caballo de Richard se irguió en sus patas traseras, haciendo que cayerá y se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor e intentó alejarse cuando Sherlock se cernió sobre él

—Dejaran este lugar y no volverá ¡ahhh…! —gritó de dolor, Richard había logrado clavar su espada en el costado. El hierro le quemaba las entrañas, dio un paso atrás; el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca.

El rey trató de levantarse y atacar nuevamente, pero, uno de los _ents_ se había percatado de lo sucedido y atacó a Richard, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Con su líder herido de muerte, los humanos no tuvieron más opción que retirarse.

— _¿Estás bien? _—le preguntó el ents preocupado. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, la herida ya había cerrado y cualquier daño ya estaba sanado. —_Los humanos van a regresar. En algún momento deberás aceptar tu papel en esta batalla y tomar el lugar que te corresponde._

Los Ents dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, dejando a Sherlock a solas con sus pensamientos.

…

Fae y humanos habían estado en conflicto desde eras antiguas, pero las cosas no siempre fueron así, hubo una época en la que vivían en paz, pero cuando las _Nagas_, les enseñaron a los mortales el secreto del metal, con ello, la bestia depredadora dentro de los hombres despertó.

Los humanos dejaron atrás las viejas costumbres y respeto a la naturaleza, abandonaron a los dioses de sus padres y crearon otros, mataron en sus nombres a los pocos que aún mantenían vivas las antiguas costumbres.

La mayoría de los fae optó por simplemente irse, regresar al mundo donde la magia nace, donde el universo es un dragón de todos los colores y ninguno, cuyas escamas son las galaxias y las orbes; la Madre Mar es un unicornio primordial y sus estrellas don pozos dorados de calor y vida en su oleaje.*

Pero otros fae se quedaron entre los mortales, refugiándose en las Ciénegas y otros lugares que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hasta que la mayoría de los humanos los consideraron simples cuentos para niños.

Sherlock no sabía la razón por la que las criaturas mágicas decidieron irse o quedarse, en lo particular, ambos bandos eran aburridos (salvo muy pequeñas excepciones), los humanos, se mataban entre sí y a todo lo que les estorbara; los fae, se apoyaban los unos a los otros. Tan predecibles que le aburrían.

En los pocos años que vivió en los dominios del _dragón universo_, sólo su hijo, Smaug, resultó no ser aburrido, pero hasta él se alejó, se fue a un mundo donde los humanos comparten su espacio con elfos, magos y otras criaturas.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo el líder de los ents con voz grave. Los habitantes de las Ciénegas se habían reunido después del enfrentamiento con los humanos.

—Quizás, deberíamos intentar formar una alianza con ellos —dijo una pequeña hada de color rojo, junto a ella habían dos más, una azul y la otra verde.

—Deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de los otros y regresar a casa —habló una fae con apariencia de pez.

La discusión comenzó a volverse más ruidosa; algunos querían pelear, otros irse y unos cuantos intentar hacer las paces con los humanos.

Sherlock, únicamente permaneció ahí, sin moverse o siquiera parpadear, encerrado en su _palacio mental._ El tema le aburría, ¿qué importaba que los humanos quisieran las Ciénegas?, los Ents eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con cualquier ejército, además los fae no eran criaturas indefensas, pero tampoco eran belicosos.

Aburrido, desplegó sus alas y se alejó de ahí.

…

Jim Moriarty había logrado un puesto como consejero del rey, era precisamente él quien ahora movía los hilos de todo el país; con sus instrucciones, Richard había logrado hacer crecer sus dominios.

Ahora, su títere estaba muriendo y ofrecía su corona a quien acabara con el demonio alado. Bueno, era momento de visitar a Sherlock, pero no lo mataría, tenía planes para él.

…

Sherlock aterrizó a escasos centímetros de Moriarty, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, cómo dos psicópatas a punto de cometer un crimen. Jim eliminó la distancia entre ambos y besó a Sherlock en los labios.

—Fuiste muy travieso —dijo el humano con voz chillona, cargada de diversión.

Sherlock levantó una ceja.

—Los humanos son aburridos, no me traen ninguna clase de entretenimiento.

Moriarty hizo un puchero.

—Oh, así que no soy digno de divertir a "su Majestad"—dijo con sarcasmo el humano.

—Quizás un poco —agregó Sherlock, siguiéndole el juego.

Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiese molestarlos.

Tuvieron sexo y bebieron del vino que ofrecía Moriarty. Sherlock no fue consciente del momento en que se quedó dormido, pero no importaba, confiaba plenamente en ese humano.

...

La droga surgió efecto o también pudo haber sido mérito del vino. Jim contempló a Sherlock dormir, acarició su mejilla; un ser magnífico, tan parecido a él, como ningún otro ser en ese aburrido mundo lleno de mediocridad.

Por un momento dudó en hacerlo, pero el poder era demasiado tentador. Moriarty sonrió, el rey necesitaba una prueba de la muerte, pero no era necesario mostrarle un cuerpo. Con cuidado, Moriarty cortó las alas de Sherlock, las empacó cuidadosamente y se fue, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Jim estaba feliz, esas alas eran el mejor regalo que Sherlock pudo darle, además que le servirían para hacerse definitivamente del reino; era una pena que no pudiese quedarse con Sherlock pero no le gustaban los juguetes rotos.

…

Sherlock despertó a causa de un terrible dolor, trató de incorporarse, pero le era difícil mantener el equilibrio, extrañamente, se sentía muy ligero, pero los efectos residuales de la sustancia que bebió, le impedían pensar claramente.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su mente se aclarara por completo, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad: sus alas le habían sido arrebatadas.

Un grito desgarrador fue escuchado en todos los rincones de las Ciénegas y mucho más lejos de sus fronteras.

—Te advertí que los sentimientos son una desventaja —dijo Mycroft duramente. Sherlock estaba en posición fetal, al abrigo de un viejo árbol. —Ahora te será imposible regresar a casa. Estarás atrapado en este mundo hasta que no repares tu error.

El graznido de un cuervo hizo que Sherlock levantara la vista, en el hombro de su hermano se encontraba un ave de negro plumaje que planeó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Greg será tus alas de ahora en adelante —dijo el fae mayor y al instante, el cuervo se convirtió en un hombre que miraba a Sherlock con un dejo de preocupación. —Arregla esto, querido hermano, no querrás que mami venga a solucionarlo—.

Mycroft levantó el vuelo, alejándose de su hermano, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

_Continuará…_

…

***La balada de las hadas. ****Canto popular del sur del Aynen.**

_**Fragmento**_

"El universo es un dragón de todos colores y ninguno,

cuyas escamas son las galaxias y los mundos.

La madre Mar es un Unicornio Primordial y sus estrellas

son pozos dorados de calor y vida en su oleaje.

Uno de los mundos, escama de Dragón-Universo,

es otro dragón que se muerde la cola

y al que le crece vida, y esa vida es

la Madre Tierra nuestra, hija de la madre Mar.

Una de las escamas del dragón- mundo

es un Dragón de Hiedra que es el bosque,

y su amada es la hija de la Madre Tierra,

un Unicornio que es también la Reina de las Hadas…"


End file.
